rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Kazooie
Kazooie is one of the main characters in the Banjo-Kazooie series along side her friend Banjo. Usually she stays inside Banjo's backpack coming out to assist him throughout the game. Kazooie is known to be obnoxious. Appearance Kazooie is a Red-Crested Breegull (a fictional species of bird). She has red-orange and yellow feathers, green eyes, long chicken like legs, and a sharp beak. A tuft of feathers on her head stick up resembling hair. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, she is redesigned with a more feminine looking appearance and is much skinnier. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie'' Kazooie's first appearance was in the game, Banjo-Kazooie, for the Nintendo 64. Here she lives in Spiral Mountain with Banjo (inside his backpack) until Banjo's little sister Tooty is kidnapped by Grunty the witch, Kazooie sets out with Banjo to save her (though Kazooie goes because she wants to go on an "adventure" rather than save Tooty). She is very obnoxious and often insults or calls various characters names, especially Bottles whom she argues with throughout the game. She also gives sarcastic commentary on the events or situations in the game. However, without Kazooie a great deal of the game would be impossible. She uses her wings to help Banjo get to High places, can shoot Eggs, and can help him run faster. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' In Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge (which is the third game in the series but second chronologically) Kazooie gets kidnapped at the start of the game by Gruntilda and Klungo who go back in time with her to change the past. Banjo (who used Mumbo's magic to follow Grunty to the past) must beat the game's first level without Kazooie but rescues her in the second level Breegull Beach after the boss fight there. Once saved, Kazooie assists Banjo from his backpack just like the other two games. ''Banjo-Tooie'' Kazooie was again a main character in Banjo-Tooie. She, along with Banjo, Bottles, and Mumbo Jumbo, are playing cards in the beginning of the game. In a way Kazooie was semi-responsible for Bottles death. When she realizes she is losing, she tricks him by saying that Gruntilda had returned. Thus, when Gruntilda actually DOES return, Bottles thinks it is a trick and stays in Banjo's house as the witch blows it up. Kazooie can finally get out of Banjo's backpack when he learns the move Split-Up. Interestingly, she will always be given less health than Banjo when she is out of his pack. She is also much faster, lighter and higher when she is out of the pack and she can hatch eggs. Her technique the wing whack can hit foes with her wings and when she moves or is in the air, she twirls with her wings out. Kazooie shows the least remorse about Bottles death, actually making a few wisecracks about it. She resumes her rivalry with Bottles via Drill Sergeant Jamjars, and often breaks the fourth wall "We'll have this game finished in no time". Gallery Artwork File:Kazooie.png|''Banjo-Tooie'' File:KazooiePilot.png|''Banjo-Pilot'' File:Banjo and Kazooie Artwork - Nuts & Bolts.png|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Sprites File:KazooieBPmug.png|''Banjo-Pilot'' Trivia *Kazooie is mentioned in the game manual for Diddy Kong Racing, however she doesn't appear in the game itself. *Banjo and Kazooie is confirmed as fighter no. 73 for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and was released on September 4, 2019. Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Category:Banjo-Pilot Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Main Protagonists Category:Flying characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters